Darkness Falls
by Darkerangel
Summary: Angel gets a new female partner who destiny is to carry the child of evil itself. His name is Lord Chaos. Will Angel kill his new partner to save the world or will the child of Chaos kill Angel to destroy the world!
1. New Evil

Darkness Falls

Chapter 1 - New Evil

Angel gets a new partner called, Kida. She is a fire starter (create fire with her mind) and has a few skills in the magic department. She also can see into the future, not the whole future, just seconds before it happens. She carries a magic staff and a cross around her neck. She also has a magic coat that lets her blend in with the shadows. Chaos is the master of alllllllllllllllllll evil which is why he is stuck in another dimension. The only connection he has to the real world is through his demons and his eye which he can control people to do his will. A demon, plants Chaos eye on Kida for head. All nine planets are a lining and Kida can feel her magic powers disappearing and her fire powers growing stronger. She knows something bad is about to happen, so she tells Angel to hide her staff and return to say a chant that will erase the memory of were he put the staff. As she lies down and all nine planets are a lined now, Chaos releases the evil in the eye trying to make Kida come to the dark side. She loses her magic powers completely and her room begins to burn. Her mind power of fire begins to get out of control. Her room is on fire but the flames don't harm her. She then walks to a secret area across the street as if in a trance. Angel and the gang tried to stop her put the power of starting fire with your mind is hard to beat. She is in the secret area now a vampire by the name Vamp takes her to a plat form and begins to chant. Angel and the gang tried to stop the awakening of Chaos, but Vamp kept getting in the way. Finally Wesley gets a chance to through a magic holy water which smashes, splashing water all on Kida's face. Vamp fights Kida and Vamp loss. She falls to the floor because her legs are weak from fighting and being out of control. The plat form burst, making a hole in the ground. Fire of hell begins to jump up which the gang figured out it was Chaos. The flames begins to turn into a hand and reaches out to grab Kida. She tries to get away but she had to crawl. The hand grabbed her foot. She tries to hold on to the ground for dear life, but it was too late. The flames lifted her up in the air and started circling around her. You can see in her eyes the seduction of the flames going in side of her. Angel saves her and she is UN harmed. Back at the base, they brought her in a new room so she could rest. When the door closes, her hand moves up her shirt exposing her stomach. You can see something moving in it and the camera moves up to her face and her eyes opens up and they are the color of fire. 


	2. Bad Kida

Darkness Falls

Chapter 2 - Bad Keyda

When Angel and his gang talk about what happen and who is Chaos, things started to add up. Angel sectary came into the room saying "came look in the hallway." When everybody looked in the left side of the hallway, they saw Kida walking with a sexy movement. While both hands were on the wall she starts to move her hips taking one step at a time. Everybody felt the hallway getting hotter and hotter every time Kida gets closer. When she finally right next to Angel the hallway starts to cool down. Angel looks at her up and down because she has a new look. Her black hair hangs down and free than in a ponytail, instead of clear nails, they were black, she has on an all black outfit. She whispers in his ear, "ANGEL." Chills going down his body. She starts to walk back in her room, but was stopped by Angel secretary who told them that a group of vampires are causing a seen at a human night club. Kida was very mad at this. Everyone grabbed their gear and was ready to go, but Kida. "You coming" ask Gunn. "I'm still not feeling to good so I'll stay here" said Kida. Once they left she used her power of speed and ran to this night club. Once there, she saw the vampires and was mad because of the fact they were drunk, killing for fun, and had the music blasting. She called out to them, but they could not hear her over the music. She lifted her hand in the air and the DJ and his music exploded. Every vampire in the room looked at her. "You stupid fools. You think just because you have godlike abilities you can use them like they are dirt. I died to save you all and this is how you repay me" said Kida. "And who the hell is you" said the leader of the gang. "I am Kida and I'm carrying the child of Chaos." "Day who" said the leader. "Let me speak more slowly. I am carrying the mother of all vampires and 'yes' I have already taken control of my own mother's body." Every vampire in the club starts laughing. "Let me get this straight, you are carrying not guest my mother, but everybody in this room mother" said the leader. "Correct." Everybody starts laughing again. "You dare laugh at me. Fine, for your lack of respect you all will die here and now. You see, why waste my energy on lowlifes likes you when I can kill you all at once." She stuck out her left and right hand and a flame appeared in both of them. All of the vampires were stunned and were ready to jump her, but she combined the two flames and created a big fire ball. She lifted it up in the air and said "die." She through the ball and right when Angel and his gang was about to open the door and club exploded pushing everybody back to the car which broke their fall. Wesley looked at the building which is in flames and sees the shadow of a person. When Kida sees Wesley looking at her she vanish. Back the Angel's HQ, Keyda walks into Angel's office. "How did the club go." 


	3. Till Midnight

((I'm sorry u guys, Chapter 1 was really really rushed. I was trying to speed it up so I can get to here. Keep reading, trust me u'll love it.))

It has been eight weeks sense Kida became evil and at midnight tonight, she will bring forth the child of Chaos that will destroy all of humanity. But, first she must stay undercover, and although her stomach still looked nice and tight, it's under going stages that will soon show. Wesley, Illyria, and Gunn was in Angel's office, going over a plan to stop a tribe demons from eating children. Just as Spike was about to enter Angel's office, he caches a glimpse of Kida heading to a near by office.

"Were she going? Must not have heard that there's a meeting today." Spike follows her. In that office Kida contacts Vamp.

"Everything is going as plan, they do not suspect a single thing and soon she will be born," said Kida. "Excellent, Lord Chaos is please with this Kida. Keep up the good work and I will send shadow men to you when the time is right," said Vamp. Just then Spike walks in,

"Hey love, commme on. Hey now, what's this," said Spike. Kida turned around and hissed at Spike. She attacked him thinking he heard her conversation.

"Wha what are you doing," said Spike. Kida punched Spike, but Spike ducked and tripped Keyda. Angel and the gang hear the noise and ran to the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Angel.

"Spike attacked me for no reason." said Kida.

"I did not, she is an under cover spy for a demon Lord name Chaos," said Spike.

"Is this true?" asked Angel. Illyria looked deep into Kida's eyes which are soul less.

"That is not Kida, she is being controlled by something or someone."

Kida looked at Illyria as she hisses.

"Your to smart for your own damn good. But, that's ok, it's too late now. Soon I will be born and there's nothing neither you nor your headquarters can do. HA HA HA HA. You fools; you have a choice, kill Kida and save the world or kill an innocent girl. Well Angel pick one," said Kida.

"I don't have time for this," said Angel.

"Oh times up, it's 11 o'clock only one hour till I'm born, see you till then" said Kida. Suddenly Kida started to have painful cramps and she started to scream "AH AH AH ." Her stomach growing to 3 mouths, 6 mouths 8 mouths pregnant. At midnight it will be her 9th mount pregnancy.  
"Angel please help me" said Kida.

"She's back" said Illyria.

"The baby took over. Get this demon child out of me."

Angel went over to Kida when he was about to touch her, shadow men appeared. Shadow Man number 1 pulled back his hand and forces it back pushing Angel making him hit the wall. Wesley picked up an axe giving it to Gunn, Spike helped Angel up giving him a sword and while Illyria take on Shadow Man number 2, Spike take number 3, Angel take 4, and Gunn took number 1.

"I'm ssoo weak," said Kida lying on the floor helpless.

"Get Kida out of here," said Angel.

"How?" ask Gunn. Out of no where Vamp jumped into the office breaking the glass window. He grabbed Kida and jumped right back out the same broken window. The shadow men disappeared leaving no trace of there existence "We have to save Kida and stop the birth of the child of Chaos," said Wesley. Spike looked out of the broken window.

"Are the city streets suppose catch on fire?"

"What kind of Question is that" said Angel, looking out of the window.

"She left a trail. We have to go now if you want her and your world saved" said Illyria.

"Hurry up and grab what weapons you can, Kida was very weak and who knows how long that trail will last" said Angel.


	4. Child of Daki

**(((I am sooo sorry if this story isn't do descriptive and or is rushed….I was trying to get this done and to a point…..once I get to this point, the story will slow down a bit. And, I change the Chaos and or DayHawk name to Daki so his new name is Daki now.)))))**

"Let me go now!" said Kida yelling in Vamp's ear.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you myself," said the Vamp. He sat Kida on a table like tomb, cuffing her and putting chains on her making sure she won't escape.

"You should be happy; you're going to give birth to my sister," said Vamp as Kida gasp. "Yes, Daki is my father and your his queen.

"Go to hell," said Kida.

"Where your going is much worse, much worse dear mother ha ha ha," said Vamp Kida close her eyes pulling the small amount of energy she has left to say a plea. "Angel hear my cry; find me in a temple in the sky." Angel hears the cry trying to figure out the clue.

"Where is a temple in the sky. Maybe a tower or a church," said Angel

"Aren't churches suppose to be holy places?" asked Spike.

"Not unless the church is fake," said Gunn.

"I got it, Kida must be in the church were Jasmine put Cordelia in," said Wesley . "What make you say that?" ask Spike.

"No time, we have to go now," said Angel. Kida tried to brake free, but can't. She heard foot steps approaching her as she notice six vampires carrying a large coffin. The six vampires set the coffin down on a tomb like table next to Kida.

"This is not good," said screaming. "Angel get your ass in gear and save meee!"

"It is time Kida, time for you to die," said Vamp. (The raising the dead music starts to play.) (Vamp stands behind Kida head placing his hands on her face. He now says the spell)  
"Power of darkness hear my cry, come forth to me here to night. Daki, master of evil, master of hate, it is time for you to awake." (Fire begins to come alive as a fire beast appeared in the center of the pulpit)  
"Yes, my father is hear and now, let this child come about, we call upon on our magic power, the time is now for this hour." (The church bells sings, for it is 12 o'clock)  
Angel and the gang break down the double church doors.

"Hey, I want to party too," said Angel.


	5. A Child is Born

"You five vampires, stop them, they must not interrupt this," said Vamp.

While they are fought. Vamp continued to chant.  
"Now is the hour for this day, for my sister to come and play, come to me, come you see, come forth and clam your destiny. Ha Ha Ha"  
Kida screamed in pain as she goes into labor. She tried to pull away from Vamp as the cramps got worse. Suddenly she gasp for air as his looked straight at the roof as her eyes turned completely white as if she is in a trances and or soulless. (Her soul was sucked into her own body.)

"Yes, now it is time, you there vampire, take the skeleton out of that coffin and be careful," said Vamp. The fifth vampire took out and placed the skeleton onto the platform. Just then Angel made a brake for it and ran to save Kida. Vamp turned and used his power of the dark forces to send him flying hitting the wall. (Back inside Kida's body)  
Kida came too and started looking around. "Am I in my own body?" she asked. As she walked around the place she saw an egg, a really huge egg in the center. "Wow what a big baby"  
Back outside, her body started to shake and from the inside shook too. Inside, the egg started to brake. "Noooo!" BOOM! CRACK! BANG!  
The egg shattered and out stepped an Egyptian goddess. She walked over and grabbed Kida by the throat and said, "hello mother." And threw Kida across the area. The goddess pointed her finger at the egg and chains dash out, grabbing Kida, "Nooo, Angel, someone help me AAAAHHH," she screamed, trying to hold on for dear life. She lost her grip and the chains pulled her into the egg. The goddess stood in front of it and waved her hands and the scattered egg started to heal itself and started to close. "Nooooo, aaaahhhhhh." (The egg closed and the goddess put her arms in the air and disappears)  
Back at the church Angel started fighting Vamp as the fifth vampire guard Kida's body as the church started to shake and you start to see lights happening over at Kida's body which started to melt. The melted flesh slid down off of Kida's body and inched it way onto the skeleton.  
"What's going on?" asked Illyria.

"Kida's flesh is switching places with that skeleton," said Wesley. Angel grabbed Vamp by the throat

"what's going on."

"You're to late, my sister lives again," said Vamp.

"Tell me how to stop this now!"

"Poor poor Angel looks like you lost a friend once again," said Vamp as he started to laugh. Angel punched Vamp,

"Sorry, you can't stop it."

"The hell with you then," said Angel throwing Vamp like a peace of trash.

"Illyria, can't you slow down time or something?" ask Gunn.

"I can not. It wont let me." And then the church stopped shacking. (Glory music starts to play)  
As the skeleton new flesh became one and whole as the beautiful Egyptian goddess a raised and stepped down on the stairs, looking at everyone.

"I am Akasha mother of all vampires, mistress of night, and daughter of Daki. Fun time is over is over boys and girls, Ha Ha Ha Ha!" 


End file.
